There He Was
by Mel2198
Summary: Troy wants to make things better with Gabi. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

There he was.

Outside my door

Under the rain

Hi guys, this is a cute little one shot that is coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, this my first HSM one shot

There He Was

Under The Rain

At my door, all wet and beautiful

Before you say anything…" he began quickly, "Im sorry for the way I treated you today." he said.

Gabi stared at him as the tears dropped from her eyes, so angry she couldn't even speak. How dare he do this to her!

"Don't EVER speak to me again" she said viciously and turned, closing the door after her where Troy made a fast dash after her.

"Gabi! Wait! Let me explain!" he shouted as he came after her and she ran into her room and threw the door shut but he reached it just in time to stop it closing, catching his hand and cursing.

"Oh fuck!" he swore as the door shut on his hand but he barged it open with his shoulder and watched Gabi storm into her bathroom and lock the door, closing his eyes painfully as he guessed what she must be feeling right now.

He could hear Gabi's sobs from the bathroom and headed over, knocking on the door whilst regretting the previous events.

"Get out of my room, you moron!" she yelled and he sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me" he replied.

"I'll call the police!" she warned.

"Fine, but you gotta come out here to do it" he said back.

"I don't want to speak to you!" she hurled and he heard her sob some more, aching to get his hands on her.

"Let me in" he begged.

The door flew open and Gabi's sparking eyes screwed up at him, her make up running down her face.

"Let you in?" she raged "Let you in? You play me for the stupid SILLY girl that I am and you want me to let you in?!"

"Will you just LISTEN!" he shouted back, his own anger rising, wishing she would just stop judging him and allow him to speak. He framed the door with his arms and his biceps bulged.

"You were with a girl in your locker Troy! She was all over you! On the day we're due to go out! I don't know what you could possibly say that would explain that away!" she yelled as she stormed by him and headed for her room phone but he caught her before she could reach for it, grabbing her wrist and spinning her, eyeing her face as he stopped thinking about what to say and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, leaning down to give her a bruising kiss which she struggled against and he ignored.

Gabi couldn't deny it, she was buzzing with adrenaline and she felt incredibly turned on held tightly in Troy's arms , her hands and breasts pushed up against his delicious chest in her tensed position.

"Let me go" she said quietly.

"No chance" he said in a dangerous whisper and nudged her nose with his, tipping his head to kiss her again, more softly, less urgently, but no less passionately than before. Gabi squeaked into his mouth in petty protest, moving her hands to his strong arms to steady herself against the onslaught of his mouth, her legs feeling more than a little wobbly from the mixture of feelings whooshing around her body.

She hated him, god she hated him with a passion right now but oh his tongue just dipped into her mouth so enticingly that she couldn't resist anymore, she had to have more; more of his body, more of his mouth, just more.

His arms were bound around her as he bent to reach her mouth, his naked body taut as he held her tight to stop her escaping but Gabi couldn't have let go if she tried. His mouth on hers was far too pleasurable and her tongue pressed against his as he continued his onslaught.

But she couldn't get out of her mind the image of the blonde all over him at the lockers when she had been so looking forward to that day. What had started out as a fun day turned into a horrible day, because he was seeing someone else.

She felt her resentment build up enough to push him away from her, their breathing ragged, her skin flushed.

"I hate you" she said as she groped for the bedpost behind her and found it, leaning on it for support.

"It's not what you think" he assured her quickly "She's a slut"

And What do you expect me to think?" she protested loudly, feeling her anger surface once more "Just get out!" she screamed.

"Are you listening to me? She's my slut, she came over me, I couldnt stop her on time!" he said again and lifted his arms outwards.

"I don't care. Just leave" she insisted as tears fell once more.

His eyes were popping out from trying to convince her wordlessly that she should listen to him and he took one hovering step toward her but she flinched as though she were going to bolt and that made his gut twist in pain. He had no choice but to let her calm down and think it through rationally.

"Okay" he said gently and walked toward the door, casting a look.

As he walked to the door, she said "Wait, I know I might have overreacted a bit, but Troy you know how I feel about myself and watching with her made me feel worthless"

He got closer and held her face and said "You are perfect to me, no one can compare to you" and he leaned down and kissed her and immediately she put her arms to the back of his head, kissing him back.

"I love you Gabi, Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, Troy Bolton, I will be your girlfriend and I love you too" she said.

And he kissed her again and forever.


End file.
